prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM48/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM48-Elisio says he is Noir's empty shell.png|Elisio says that he is Noir's empty shell and feels no love or hate KKPCALM48-Elisio about to use Lumière and Noir's powers.png|Elisio about to use Lumière and Noir's powers KKPCALM48-Lumière and Noir's powers circling around Elisio.png|Lumière and Noir's powers circle around Elisio KKPCALM48-Cures watching Elisio transform.png|The Cures watch Elisio transform KKPCALM48-Elisio transformed.png|Elisio transformed KKPCALM48-Crystal Animals transformed into steeds.png|The Crystal Animals transformed into their large forms KKPCALM48-Parfait Pekorin riding crystal pegasus together.png|Parfait and Pekorin ride the crystal pegasus together KKPCALM48-Elisio ready for battle.png|Elisio ready for battle KKPCALM48-Custard attack.png|Custard attacks Elisio KKPCALM48-Parfait Pekorin chasing Elisio.png|Parfait and Pekorin chase Elisio KKPCALM48-Elisio shoots all the Cures at once.png|Elisio shoots all the Cures at once KKPCALM48-Chocolat attacks Elisio with her sword.png|Chocolat attacks Elisio with her sword KKPCALM48-Elisio blocks Gelato's ice fist.png|Elisio blocks Gelato's ice fist KKPCALM48-Whip kicks Elisio with kirakiraru cream.png|Whip kicks Elisio with kirakiraru cream KKPCALM48-Elisio's staff caught by Parfait Pekorin Macaron.png|Elisio's staff is caught by Parfait, Pekorin and Macaron KKPCALM48-Pekorin Parfait Macaron holding Elisio.png|Pekorin, Parfait and Macaron holding Elisio KKPCALM48-Elisio attacks with two halves of his staff.png|Elisio attacks with two halves of his staff KKPCALM48-Macaron kicks Elisio.png|Macaron kicks Elisio KKPCALM48-Elisio hit with Rainbow Ribbon screw.png|Elisio is hit with a Rainbow Ribbon screw KKPCALM48-Gelato Custard ice fist kirakiraru kick.png|Gelato attacks with her ice fist, Custard with a kirakiraru kick KKPCALM48-Whip kirakiraru punch.png|Whip uses a kirakiraru punch KKPCALM48-Chocolat sword attack.png|Chocolat attacks with her sword KKPCALM48-Chocolat Gelato Custard Whip vs. Elisio.png|Chocolat, Gelato, Custard and Whip attack Elisio all at once KKPCALM48-Whip Custard Macaron blown back.png|Whip, Custard and Macaron are blown back KKPCALM48-Chocolat Parfait Gelato Pekorin blown back.png|Chocolat, Parfait, Gelato and Pekorin are blown back KKPCALM48-Elisio tells the Cures to give up.png|Elisio tells the Cures to give up KKPCALM48-Cures get back up.png|The Cures get back up KKPCALM48-Elisio's giant cake coming down.png|Elisio's giant cake is coming down toward Ichigozaka KKPCALM48-Elisio's cupcake vs. Fantastic Animale Special cake.png|Elisio's cupcake vs. the Cures' Fantastic Animale Special cake KKPCALM48-Kirakiraru rains down on Ichigozaka.png|Kirakiraru rains down on Ichigozaka KKPCALM48-Cures powering the Fantastic Animale Special cake.png|The Cures powering the Fantastic Animale Special cake KKPCALM48-Gelato Parfait Whip smiling because the people turned back to normal.png|Gelato, Parfait and Whip smile because the people turned back to normal KKPCALM48-Seven Cures aaah.png|The Cures put all their strength in the Fantastic Animale Special attack KKPCALM48-Elisio's cupcake flattened.png|Elisio's cupcake is flattened KKPCALM48-Animals appear on giant cake.png|Animals appear on the giant cake KKPCALM48-Animals surround Elisio.png|The animals surround Elisio KKPCALM48-Elisio's wand shatters.png|Elisio's wand shatters KKPCALM48-Elisio defeated.png|Elisio is defeated KKPCALM48-Elisio Cures in space.png|Elisio and the Cures in space KKPCALM48-Elisio about to swallow the whole world.png|Elisio is about to swallow the whole world KKPCALM48-Cures sucked into Elisio.png|The Cures are sucked into Elisio KKPCALM48-Elisio floating in space.png|Elisio floats in space KKPCALM48-Elisio waiting for the end.png|Elisio is waiting for the end KKPCALM48-Cures trapped in bubbles.png|The Cures are trapped in bubbles KKPCALM48-People trapped in bubbles.png|Other people are trapped in bubbles too KKPCALM48-Satomi's bubble disappears.png|Satomi's bubble disappears KKPCALM48-Whip saw her mom disappear.png|Whip saw her mom disappear KKPCALM48-Custard in bubble watching people.png|Custard sees the people disappear KKPCALM48-Chocolat in bubble watching Tomi.png|Chocolat sees her grandma's bubble disappear KKPCALM48-Cures' bubbles are the only ones left.png|The Cures' bubbles are the only ones left KKPCALM48-Elder didn't disappear because he has no body.png|The Elder didn't disappear because he has no body KKPCALM48-Elder says he will help the Cures.png|The Elder says he will help the Cures KKPCALM48-Elder takes out his kirakiraru.png|The Elder takes out his kirakiraru KKPCALM48-Elder's kirakiraru frees the Cures.png|The Elder's kirakiraru frees the Cures KKPCALM48-Bibury Pikario haven't disappeared yet.png|Bibury and Pikario haven't disappeared yet KKPCALM48-Bibury tells the Cures to hurry.png|Bibury tells the Cures to hurry KKPCALM48-Elder tells the Cures to use the kirakiraru to make sweets.png|The Elder tells the Cures to use the kirakiraru to make sweets KKPCALM48-Cures surrounded by people offering their kirakiraru.png|The Cures are surrounded by people offering their kirakiraru KKPCALM48-Cures raise Candy Rods to use the kirakiraru.png|The Cures raise their Candy Rods to use the kirakiraru KKPCALM48-Cures focusing everyone's kirakiraru.png|The Cures focusing everyone's kirakiraru.. KKPCALM48-Kirakiraru cake.png|..to make a kirakiraru cake KKPCALM48-Kirakiraru cake failed.png|The kirakiraru cake failed KKPCALM48-Elisio appears again.png|Elisio appears again KKPCALM48-Elisio tells the Cures they are powerless within him.png|Elisio tells the Cures they are powerless within him KKPCALM48-Whip doesn't want to let it end like this.png|Whip doesn't want to let it end like this KKPCALM48-Elisio's kirakiraru reacts.png|Elisio's kirakiraru reacts KKPCALM48-A cupcake appears where Elisio was.png|A cupcake appears where Elisio was KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Noir.png|Elisio's memory: Noir KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Lumière.png|Elisio's memory: Lumière KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Noir takes the cupcake's kirakiraru.png|Elisio's memory: Noir takes the cupcake's kirakiraru KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Noir uses the kirakiraru to bring his body to life.png|Elisio's memory: Noir uses the kirakiraru to bring his body to life KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Noir's body became Elisio.png|Elisio's memory: Noir's body became Elisio KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Bibury all alone.png|Elisio's memory: Bibury wandering Ichigozaka all alone KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Noir visits Bibury.png|Elisio's memory: Noir visits Bibury KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Pikario in Paris.png|Elisio's memory: Pikario in Paris KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Noir visits Pikario.png|Elisio's memory: Noir visits Pikario KKPCALM48-Elisio remembers all the hate Noir's servants had.png|Elisio remembers all the hate Noir's servants had KKPCALM48-Elisio says love and hate lead to endless battle.png|Elisio says love and hate lead to endless battle KKPCALM48-Elisio feels sad about the endless battle between love and hate.png|Elisio feels sad about the endless battle between love and hate KKPCALM48-Whip tells Elisio he has a heart too.png|Whip tells Elisio he has a heart too KKPCALM48-Elisio's heart was the cupcake Lumière and Noir made.png|Elisio's heart was the cupcake Lumière and Noir made KKPCALM48-Elisio surprised that he had a heart after all.png|Elisio is surprised that he had a heart after all KKPCALM48-Whip empathizes with Elisio's struggle.png|Whip empathizes with Elisio's struggle KKPCALM48-Whip looks back at the other Cures.png|Whip looks back at the other Cures KKPCALM48-Cures smile at Whip and Elisio.png|The Cures smile at Whip and Elisio KKPCALM48-Whip with Elisio's cupcake.png|Whip assures Elisio that people's hearts can connect KKPCALM48-Pekorin wants to mix up Elisio's kirakiraru too.png|Pekorin wants to mix up Elisio's kirakiraru too KKPCALM48-Whip says they won't know they can't recreate the world until they try.png|Whip says they won't know they can't recreate the world until they try KKPCALM48-Elisio tells the Cures to try to recreate the world.png|Elisio tells the Cures to go ahead and try to recreate the world KKPCALM48-Let's La Mazemaze, with extra kirakiraru.png|"Let's La Mix it up!" KKPCALM48-Cures in space 1.png|Pekorin, Custard and Macaron escape from Elisio's body KKPCALM48-Cures in space 2.png|Parfait, Gelato and Chocolat escape from Elisio's body KKPCALM48-All Cures Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru.png|"Kirakirakirarun kirakiraru!" KKPCALM48-Whip had a flash.png|Whip had a flash KKPCALM48-Cures look at their creation.png|The Cures look at their creation KKPCALM48-Animal Planet Sweets.png|Animal Planet Sweets KKPCALM48-Seven Cures skydiving.png|The seven Cures holding hands in the air KKPCALM48-Elisio looks forward to the Cures' future.png|Elisio says he looks forward to the future of this world the Cures made KKPCALM48-Elisio releases his Lumière and Noir cards.png|Elisio releases his Lumière and Noir cards KKPCALM48-Lumière and Noir cards disappear.png|The Lumière and Noir cards disappear KKPCALM48-Ichigoyama birthday cake.png|The Cures turned Ichigoyama into a birthday cake KKPCALM48-Whip blows out the candles.png|Whip blows out the candles KKPCALM48-Cures landing.png|The Cures land back in Ichigozaka KKPCALM48-Elder Rio Bibury welcome the girls back.png|The Elder, Rio and Bibury welcome the girls back KKPCALM48-Happy Birthday Ichika.png|Everyone wishes Ichika Happy Birthday KKPCALM48-Friends smiling at Ichika's birthday surprise.png|Her friends smile at Ichika's birthday surprise KKPCALM48-Ichika happy with her birthday surprise.png|Ichika is happy with her birthday surprise Wallpapers wall_kira_48_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM48.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:Image Galleries